The Moon and a Glove
is the 45 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Summary The chapter begins with Tsukiyo's monologue about her daily life with her shrunken body with Luna. Her monologue eventually interrupted by Keima, who told her to wake up. Keima offered her his sandwich for breakfast. Touched by Keima's kindness, Tsukiyo asked Keima why does he keep caring for her even though she's not asking for it. Keima replied that Tsukiyo won't survive in her shrunken body. But Tsukiyo refused and said to Keima that she only needs Luna with her. Keima asked her if she wanted to have breakfast, which she ordered Keima to pick her up. After that, while Tsukiyo was having her breakfast, Keima thought about her personalities and the situation. Keima comments Tsukiyo as a lonely girl, only having a doll as a friend. She also uses her doll to hide her weakness. Realizing that, Keima then thought about the plan to lessen the distance between him and Tsukiyo. But Tsukiyo interrupted his thoughts, saying that the doll house "he" built for her fits her liking even though he has a weird fetish about that "doodle", which made Keima irritated. The panel then switches to 4koma style with Tsukiyo as a main heroine. She then explains how convenient it is to live like a doll. At night, Keima and Elsie was standing guard outside the Astronomy club so that Tsukiyo could take a bath. Elsie commented on how close Keima is with Tsukiyo, but Keima refused her thought. Keima stated to Elsie that since Tsukiyo's gap is because of her hatred towards humanity, and if he keeps getting close to her like this, he will end up protecting her gap. Back to Tsukiyo, while she was taking her milk bath, she recalled what Keima has done for her. She then wonders why Keima did all those thing, but quickly told herself that she doesn't need people when she remembered her parents fighting with each other. She declared that she doesn't want to live like her parents and all she wants is to live beautifully like a doll. Tsukiyo then got out of the bath to get dressed before she realizes that the sleeves suddenly longer than usual. Panicking about being shrunk more, Tsukiyo rushed to her doll to calm down. But after seeing Luna's scary eyes, Tsukiyo was terrified and screamed for Keima. Keima rushed to Tsukiyo as he bumped into her crying before told Keima that she shrunk again. Keima comforts Tsukiyo by telling her everything will be OK. But Tsukiyo immediately calms down and told Keima to let her go to bed. While in bed, Tsukiyo was embarrassed about what happened earlier, she was embarrassed upon realizing that Keima called her by her first name but she also didn't know why she called Keima but not Luna's for help. Back outside the doll house, Elsie told Keima how guilty she felt for making Tsukiyo believe that she actually shrunk. Keima also felt bad for deceiving Tsukiyo but to capture the spirit, he has no choice. He then stated that all the efforts are finally paying off and that he is can now see the ending. Suddenly, Tsukiyo's voice behind their back surprised the duo. At the last panel, Tsukiyo has realized that she has been toyed from the beginning by Keima and Elsie. Trivia *In the non-bonus 4-koma, Tsukiyo comments that she might be able to take a milk-bath with her shrunken size, to which Keima responds, "Who are you, Shizuka-chan?" (chapter 45, p.6) **The title of this strip is "Being Small is Convenient" . *This chapter's title references , a song by Kinniku Shōjo Tai (KING-SHOW). References Category:Chapters Category:Summary